


Riding the Unicorn

by rahelawriter



Series: Working Out the Kinks [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Femdom, POV Female Character, Pegging, Riding, Strap-Ons, blow jobs to strap-ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rahelawriter/pseuds/rahelawriter
Summary: An exciting tryst between Lord Haurchefant Greystone and his favorite adventurer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I've decided to upload all my stories from 'Working Out the Kinks' separately; I'll still leave the original up, but any future fics that I finish won't be added to it. It's just so users won't have to comb through all my things just to see what I've written.
> 
> The prompt I was working from can be found here: https://ff14kink.dreamwidth.org/460.html?thread=1996#cmt1996
> 
> "Anyone/Anyone, pegging  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2016-03-13 05:43 pm (UTC)(link)  
> My preference is for Aymeric or Haurchefant getting pegged but really anything is great!"

It was unlike anything the Warrior of Light had ever seen. The long, narrow leather phallus that had been strapped to her groin was not real, but from watching Haurchefant slavering over it, it almost managed to fool her. Little moans from the both of them echoed off the walls of the empty war room; she sat in the chair usually reserved for the commander, but now she was slowly fucking said commander’s mouth while he caressed and massaged her inner thighs. His enthusiasm was only to be expected, of course, considering this was his idea. And after all the times he’s indulged her, it was only right to return the favor, was it not? Besides, this idea of reversing their usual roles was more than enough to pique her curiosity.

And gods above, he looked beautiful, bobbing his head up and down between her legs, hungrily sucking on her strap-on as if it were the real thing. Hungrily, and so earnestly, that she started running her fingers through his hair, gently rubbing the shells of his ears, whispering words of love and appreciation into them; just like he does for her.

It was hard for the adventurer to tear her lover’s lips from her false cock, but she managed to convince him, telling him it was time to get started. At this, he didn’t even bother to hide his delight, grinning with excitement as he moved to lay down upon his own desk, spreading his legs as wide as possible and pressing his knees up to his chest, gleefully exposing both his erection and his entrance. She was tempted to ask Haurchefant if he had done this before, but she wasn’t sure if she wanted to know the answer. Better to focus on the task at hand, and that was to prepare him for penetration.

Coating her fingers with a pleasantly-scented oil, she rubbed a digit around the puckered ring and finally slid two fingers in, testing the knight’s reactions. And he did not disappoint, shivering and curling his toes, looking at her with a slight pout, prompting her to continue; so she did, slowly and carefully working him open, applying more oil to minimize friction wherever she felt it. Meanwhile her free hand wandered, starting by kneading at his inner thigh, moving to cup and stroke his sac, and finally massaging gently working his shaft at a controlled pace. And from the way he groaned, how his body undulated under her ministrations and his cock throbbed between her fingers, she was fanning the fire inside him to burning. She decided to heat him up even more, and inserted a third finger.

“Nnn… _Ah!_ ” Haurchefant moaned in response, jerking his hips up, with a drip of pre oozing from the tip of him. “Mmm, please, love,” he pouted, “don’t tease…”

“You’re so excited. It’s beautiful…” Already he was starting to sweat, face flushed with anticipation. For not the first time that day, the warrior was keenly aware of how much physically larger her lover was than her; as powerful as she was on the battlefield, she was still tiny in stature, (though not as tiny as a Lalafell) while he outsized her in both height and width. How easily he would tower over her and scoop her into his strong arms like she weighed nothing; all his years of constant training and battle leaving him broad-chested and muscular, almost intimidating. But now here he was, sweating and panting beneath her, gleefully melting into her touch, wanting her to dominate him. “ _You’re_ beautiful.”

She finally decided that he had been lubed up enough; removing her fingers and climbing up onto the desktop with him, she settled down on her knees between his thighs, positioning the dildo at his entrance. The knight shivered in anticipation and looked up at her with a smile, reaching down to spread himself for her. That was all the confirmation she needed. Bracing herself by holding his hips, she pushed into him with a startling ease; within a second she hilted in his ass, causing Haurchefant to bite his lip and stifle a loud groan.

The adventurer started slowly, rocking her hips forward and back, stroking his pulsing warm cock; once she and her knight found a rhythm she picked up the pace, fucking him with strong, steady thrusts. The lack of friction greatly reduced the amount of effort needed to keep it up, and even though her false phallus had no sensation in it, watching Haurchefant writhe in pleasure beneath her was more than gratifying enough. Listening to the little whimpers that would emerge from his throat, harmonizing with every lewd smack of her skin against his, it was like music, filling her with an indescribable new rush of excitement. She thrusted into him, again and again, while circling her thumb around his tip, coaxing out more slick pre.

“So, Haurchefant?” The adventurer panted out between thrusts. “Am I doing well?”

“Fury above, yes, you are!” He cried out, utterly exhilarated. “Ah, don’t stop…!”

“Mm, good. You’re doing good, too,” she cood to him, pride swelling in her chest. And then she had an idea. “You’re my obedient little steed, aren’t you?”

“Yes, darling, I am!”

“Then get on your knees; I want to ride you.” She said, unable to prevent a smile from rising to her face when Haurchefant let out what sounded like a disappointed whimper. Chuckling and leaning forward to affection stroke his cheek, she went on, “Yes, I know you want to look at me, but no complaining.”

“Nnn… Yes, dearest…” And he obeyed her instructions, though letting out a subtle whine when the adventurer unsheathed herself from him. Once he’d finished getting into the new position, she took a moment to admire him, on all fours atop the desk, with his head bowed and arse in the air. She couldn’t resist giving that arse an appreciative smack and a squeeze, prompting an excited shiver from the knight. Then she got to her feet; the length of his legs meant she would have to stand and then squat so her strap-on could reach him. And he welcomed her back in, his rectum consuming the phallus with ease; she resumed her thrusting, and this position seemed to be even more pleasurable for Haurchefant from how he was keening with clenched fists and curled toes.

Exactly what she expected would happen; penetrating him from this position would directly stimulate his prostate. She’d studied up on male anatomy only hours beforehand in preparation for this very tryst, and the research was paying off; the knight was definitely close now, arching his back, his arse rising up to meet her thrusts, begging her to fuck him harder, _rougher!_ And she obliged him, reaching around to pump his cock, while leaning forward far enough so her tongue could tickle the point of his ear.

“ _Cum for me, Haurchefant_ ,” she whispered.

That was it; on command, the knight let out a strangled, yet enraptured gasp, his seed spurting out onto the desk. Finally he slumped forward, removing himself from his lover’s dildo, and rolled to the side, breathing heavily, eyes half-lidded and lips only slightly parted. The Warrior of Light got back on her knees, unbuckling the straps on her harness, and leaned over him, brushing his sweat-dampened bangs out of his face. And that was when he struck like a serpent, lashing his arms around her with a mock-roar, pulling her into a happy embrace and peppering her face with kisses, both dissolving into a fit of giggles.

Haurchefant was the first to speak again. After catching his breath, he nuzzled his forehead into the woman’s shoulder and sighed, “Ah, my dear, that, that was, _splendid…_ ”

“There we go, there we go,” she crooned, stroking his hair, kissing him on the nose. “You were such an excellent steed, my sweet unicorn…”

The two cuddled there together on the desk for what felt like ages, until the elezen spoke up again. “I hate to spoil this moment, but perhaps we ought to freshen up and unbar the door? Someone’s likely to check on us.”

“We were rather loud…” The warrior nodded in agreement, before a smirk then crossed her face, and she teasingly poked him in the ribs. “Then I suppose now they’ve found out that you like it in the arse?”

  
“No, not really,” Haurchefant shrugged with the utmost causality, “They knew that already.”


End file.
